Mad Little Elf
by ShinigamiSaisei
Summary: This is about Rune having a little sister and not knowing that she is to be the dragon knight of Ice. The bad thing is, neither does his sister.
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights**_

**_Ch.1 The Battle_**

**The night before entering Chantel was today. Rune, Rath, and Thatz were talking about girls when some (as in 80) demons attacked them from nowhere. **

**One of the demons wore a necklace that reminded rune of a little girl named Luna. In fact that necklace belonged to Luna and that demon was the one that took her away from the rest of the elves and fairies. **

**So when rune saw the demon, he got really pissed and when he looked at a demon….. the demon blew up. It was blown up because when rune was younger he had gotten some powers from his mother's side and his emotions were what triggered his power unless it was a friend that pissed him off. **

**The power was suddenly triggered by a really pissed rune after seeing who took his younger sister's capturer. When Thatz and Rath saw rune really pissed they had ran 10 miles and then thought they should go back and see what would happen to the demons because they had never seen rune that pissed before. **

**By the time they had arrived at the place rune had killed 79 demons except the leader and rune had killed them just by glaring at them. Right after Rune had killed them by glaring he charged at their leader and killed him as revenge for his little sister. **

**Right after he had done that Thatz and Rath both said at the same time "I never want to piss Rune that badly ever cause that will be the last thing we ever do." Then they wondered how that demon pissed him off that badly and was about to ask him when he glared a death glare at them. **

**So then they decided not to ask or they would be killed or worse. So they just started talking about girls again and which one that they really liked. Rath was talking about Mirela and Thatz was talking about Jessica. They never new who Rune was in love with because he never wanted to talk about it. **

**Then when they were done talking about girlfriends they started walking toward chantel and were there in a couple of hours (as in 3.) When they finally reached the town thatzes stomach growled for the 500th time and rath was getting very mad at that. **

**Rune however was paying no attention to them because he was busy looking at a girl that was reading someone fortune. The girl was young and had an elfish aura around her and she had a lot of human friends standing by her while she was reading the fortune. **

**_This story is dedicated to all my friends and no flames please. I will write some more chapters soon._**


	2. Chantel

Disclaimer: I don't own DK but I wished I did!

**Ch.2 Chantel**

**Wow who is she I just can't stop thinking about her, She looks like someone I know. Hey earth to rune we're leaving you. Huh? What did you say I wasn't listening? **

**Are you okay because since yesterday you've I don't now, he means that you haven't been acting like yourself, Rath how many times do I have to tell you don't interrupt me when I am saying something? About 100 times already that you had to remind me.**

**Arggh just don't talk anymore sorry but I can't do that to bad for you Thatz. You now that you are driving my patience and that you don't want to make me mad? **

**Maybe but I hope that you don't eat like a pig when you are mad though cause that will cost us a lot and then Rune will get mad because of that.**

**Speaking of Rune where is he? To answer your question Thatz he is over there talking to that girl with the human friends.**

**Rune's pov**

**Hello may I ask for your name please? Oh I am sorry my name is Luna and I am a fortune teller is there anything you need to know? Oh yes there is I would like to know if you have any siblings and are you an elfin fortuneteller? **

**Yes I had a sibling but I got separated from him and yes I am an elfin fortuneteller is that all you want to know? No how did you get separated from him and what is his name? I got separated because my home was attacked by a horde of demons that were under the control of nadil at the time and my brother's name is Rune.**

**Okay so how have you been little sis? What are you talking about your not related to me? How wrong you are Luna don't you remember your older brother Rune? Ru… Rune! Is that really you? It's been awhile since I saw you. **

**Okay sis you can stop hugging me and jumping at the same time ya know. Sooo this is your sister that you never told us about eh Rune boy? Yahhhhh! How many times have I told both of you to never sneak up on me?**

**Hmmm let me see I'd say 20 including this one. Thatz why do you always get to answer Rune you are so mean because you never let me answer him. Stop whining Rath, I always answer him because I'm smarter than you.**

**No you're not you gold loving thief of an idiot. Oh yeah you're obsessed in killing demons dumbo. You now that doesn't make any sense at all Thatz. Well duh I now I just couldn't think of a comeback that fast but now I have one.**

**You're an idiotic obsessed demon killing demon. You count that as a good comeback Thatz because you are a stupid gold obsessed bastard. Who are you calling bastard you asshole.**

**Will you two ever stop fighting and shut up because you are irritating me a lot and I just met my sister again. Haven't you always been able to see her rune and why did you get mad at that demon yesterday and have to kill all of them?**

**Hello are you going to answer me? Rath didn't I just tell you to never interrupt me and why did you have to say that you just made him mad at us. **

**Ummm Rune you aren't going to kill us are you heh heh heh?

* * *

**

**This is all for now and I hope that you like this story and I want to than Bluefilm and Peophin. I hope that you will review and that you really enjoy the story.**


	3. Traveling

**Disclaimer: I don't own DK but I still like it!**

**Ch.3 Traveling **

"**What made you think I was going to kill you Rath?" asked Rune.**

"**Umm.. Because you look very mad and when you're mad you usually kill the person you're mad at," said Rath.**

**(Luna interrupts before brother kills his friends.)**

"**Hey Guys My name is Luna and you already know my older brother Rune so I'll ask the questions and then answer yours before you get yourselves killed by the guy in front of me," said Luna**

"**Oh yeah, Luna let me give you your necklace before I forget," said Rune.**

"**Oh! Thank you Rune I've been looking for it ever since that horrible day!" said Luna.**

"**Ahem aren't you going to introduce us to your friends there Luna?" said Melera. "Oh! These are my friends.'' "I have a better idea, why don't you introduce yourselves?" asked Luna. "Fine," said everybody.**

"**My name is Melera," said a girl with bluish-black hair that was up to her back. "My name is Jessica," said a girl with blond and streaks of purple whose hair was in a ponytail and that is my older sister Natasha," who had the same color hair as Jessica. "My name is Anna," said a girl with Blue-green hair that was shoulder length. "And my name is Saeka," said a girl with Blue hair and blond streaks with waist length hair.**

"**Okay so since we introduced ourselves it's your turn to do the same," said the girls. "Fine," said the boys altogether. "My name is Rune and that is Rath with the black hair and Thatz with the brown hair," said Rune. "Okay so we all now each others name now," said Luna.**

"**Yep Crystal clear," said Melera. "K so what brought you here to Chantel Rune?" asked Luna. "Well we're on are way to the Dragon castle so why don't you come with us?" asked Rune. "Um… I don't know… Okay I'll go with you," said Luna and when she had said that all of her friends stared at her in disbelief and then Luna asked "what?"**

"**Oh nothing except you plan on abandoning us!" shrieked Anna. "No, I am not planning on abandoning you and plus I haven't seen my brother for like 30 years," said Luna. "You can go Luna," said Jessica, "but you have to write a lot to us and never forget us." "You know I'll never forget you in my entire life," said Luna "and I'll write to you every day and have lily drop it of to you."**

"**Okay sis we leave tomorrow morning," said Rune. "K I'll get ready to go then," said Luna. A while later the gang went to bed and had good dreams.**

**(Tomorrow morning)**

"**Rise an Shine sleepy heads," said a way to cheery Natasha. "What time is it," asked Thatz. "It's 6:00 a.m.," said Jessica. "That early?" asked Rath. "Well you did say leave in the morning," answered Saeka. "Okay fine we'll get up," said a tired Rune. Then all the girls said, "If you don't get down soon you won't taste Luna's wonderful cooking," said Melera.**

**(After Breakfast)**

"**That was real good Luna," said Rune, Rath, and Thatz. "Well thank you for the compliment," said Luna, "know why don't we start to go know." "Okay," were the replies from the three boys. "Bye everyone take care!" shouted Luna to her friends.**

* * *

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! I'll right more soon and I hope you like my story! No Flames.**


End file.
